


When the Lights are Off

by EgyptianStargazer



Category: Jekyll (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Jeykll/Hobbit Crossover, M/M, Mostly Hobbit characters placed in Jekyll world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianStargazer/pseuds/EgyptianStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo should have taken the warning about turning off the lights more seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beta:literalpaca</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have much to say about this besides enjoy. Considering I enjoyed writing this that there might even be a second chapter or two. Depending. 8)

He must be an utter idiot to have to do this. Bilbo glared daggers at the computer screen and the videos on it. His phone rang as he cursed under his breath for the third time. Without even looking away he placed the device in his ear. “Yeah.”

His fingers raced across the keyboard as he listened to the other person on the line, “No I know what I am doing.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “Hey you picked me, remember - of course I know how to get in, just these bloody cameras are not erasing the video feeds. So even if he wakes up not remembering I’m buggered anyway.”

He sighed in frustration, “No there is no bloody key for that box! I checked everywhere, don’t you think that...”

Bilbo paused in his typing, glancing over at Bofur’s body slumped in the chair. Of course the only other place to hide an important key like that was on your person. “I think I might know where it is.”

With caution, Bilbo slowly opened the good doctor’s shirt. “Ah, there you are.”

He smiled to himself as he lifted the key on the small chain off and over Bofur’s head. Bilbo froze when the doctor's hand slid off the arm rest. After a moment of it doing nothing but hang there he let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding in. Perhaps after this he should look into a quiet country side home with a little garden in the Under Hill.

“Oh god, YES Thorin, I have the bloody key thank you very much. Now will you stop worrying! The meds that Oin gave me knocked him out like a light. No way will he be waking up anytime soon.”

Bilbo paused halfway to his employer's bedroom, “Ah yeah the camera data…guess I’ll have to just pull the power for a bit to reboot things.”

He knelt down in front of the power box as he opened it. “Here goes nothing.” He slowly pulled the fuses out one by one, until all three were out. Bilbo placed them on the top of the box for easy access after he was done. Turning on his flashlight, he made his way back to Bofur’s bedroom. He tried ignoring Thorin and a few of the other company members' worried voices on the other end of the line. Honestly did they not think he was capable of grabbing Intel, then acting like nothing happened?

After a few moments of looking around the safe, he found an old beat-up day calendar. He carefully picked it up only to have a worn-out envelope drop from the pages. Bilbo placed the leather bound book down and lifted up the envelope carefully in his hands. He opened it to reveal a well-read letter with a picture of a woman on it.

“Got ya.”

_“I could say the same about you, darling.”_

Bilbo could feel the color draining from his face as the deadly Irish voice trickled through his Bluetooth.

_“Ah laddie such a wonderful thing to know you are not a goody two shoes after all.”_

Bilbo rushed out of the room and down the hall. He leaned up against the door frame to the room with the chair to see no Bofur in the chair. It was completely empty.

“Shit.”

_“OOOHH HOHO So ya do curse Mister Bilbo! Oh this is exciting.”_

“When it is called for.”

_“Ah, a man after my own heart. Is this why you turned the power off? To gain my attention?”_

Bilbo could hear his heart pounding as it registered in his head. The power; he forgot about the warning from about a month ago. As long as he kept the lights and cameras on, no harm would come to him. Why didn’t he bloody remember that one rule! He totally felt like he just had a Durin brother moment! He was Bilbo Baggins for crying out loud, he always erred on the side of caution.

The psychiatric nurse stood in shock once he got to the power box, “You…you-”

_“Oh sorry darling, I took the main power fuse.”_

Bilbo growled out in frustration, earning him a jeer from the mad man on the other line. He rushed back to the bedroom, shining his light on the bed only to see the safe box had been messed around with and…

_“I took your set of keys too.”_

“Mr. Hyde, this is NOT funny.”

_“Tsk, you always get cross with me, why not with my other half?”_

Bilbo twirled around, making sure Hyde was nowhere behind him. That was all he needed was the monster to come popping out of nowhere and then he would really be sorry he ever took this gig in the first place.

“Cause you are not Bofur.”

He heard him growl low in his ear to the point he thought he heard stereo. Bilbo whipped his head around the corner and saw nothing. He licked his lips as he turned his head and flashed the light back down the hallway behind him. Nothing. This was just all one big game to him. Wait, game? Bilbo couldn’t help but smile to himself, of course Hyde did enjoy playing games.

_“Oh well, still a nice evening don’t ya think? You, me, alone in the dark with a locked door and soundproof walls."_

“I thought we had an agreement, you aren’t like this with me Mister Hyde.”

_“Oh but the lights are off and so are the cameras, darling.”_ A chuckle trickled through the bluetooth, _“It’s just you and little old me. And boy am I hungry, Bilbo.”_

Bilbo backed up into another wall, one at a corner of two halls connecting. For a place that always felt too small even for him, it felt super huge in the dark. He was pretty positive that he had already gone around in a circle at least fifteen times!

“Nope…nope,” Bilbo shivered involuntarily, “You aren’t like this, not with me. It’s because you actually enjoy my company.”

_“Just your company Bilbo?”_

Bilbo pursed his lips together, the different range of voices on Hyde were nothing like Bofur’s. (Then again Bofur wasn’t a lunatic.)

“And you like me,” he stated matter-of-factly.

_“You bet your life, love.”_

The small psychiatric nurse whipped his head around when he heard a set of keys hit the floor and skid to the end of the hall. He flickered his flashlight on it a few times, “You think I’m going to fall for that trick?”

_“Ten…Nine…Eight…”_

“Hyde?” Bilbo frowned when the madman on the other end continued counting.

_“Five…four…”_

With a surge of panic, Bilbo rushed forward, scooping up the keys and making a mad dash towards the door. He fumbled with the keys a few times before he finally got them into the door.

_“Two…”_

Bilbo flung open the door and backed out of it. He waved his flashlight around in the dark hallway behind him. His eyebrows knitted together when a certain tall man never came into view. Odd, was he not rushing him because he got out of there before he hit one?

“One.”

The short man yelped as he whipped around to see Hyde standing over him grinning from ear to ear as he leered at him. Bilbo backed up, only to flail about as he tripped over his own footing, landing on his backside. He scooted back as Hyde advanced towards him, kicking the door shut behind him. “Well well, looks like I caught myself a rabbit.”

He took a few more scoots back for every step Hyde made, “Now Mister Hyde…”

“Or perhaps I have just found out your true colors, little burglar.” Bilbo snapped his mouth shut, while Hyde all but chuckled gleefully with himself. “Oh so THAT was why you lied to me the first time I had asked you why you wanted this job. You are a burglar.”

The mad man glanced down at the still opened phone in his hand, “Were you talking to your colleagues before I disconnected them? Ohhhh this is going to be fun. Will they come after you?”

Bilbo couldn’t help it when he sighed and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, “No they won’t, they are under orders not to get me if…things got compromised.”

Hyde inhaled the air around them, “Telling the truth…So!” He crouched down to Bilbo’s level, latching a hand onto his leg. His thumb ran back and forth over his calf, “Were you going to steal from Daddy? If so I want in! It will be great to see his face when he finds out the man he has feelings for stole from him.”

“…” Bilbo blinked, Bofur…Bofur had feelings…for him?! He noticed Hyde tilt his head, then start grinning all over again.

“Oh-ho! Mister Bilbo you aren’t going to sit there and tell me you didn’t know! Oh Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. You sure can pick them old man.” Hyde’s laugh was a tad higher pitched than normal, causing Bilbo to flinch back a bit. “So can I help you steal from him darling?”

“…What,” Bilbo frowned at Hyde, “Good Heavens no! I’m not here to steal from him! I was hired to find out information…on both of you.”

Hyde's grip tightened on his leg and he was dragged forward until he was trapped between the madman and the floor. The man lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, their lips nearly touching, “Information for what? Who would want to know about us?!”

“…Your mother.”

Bilbo squeaked as he was let go, smacking his head hard on the wooden floor. He watched as Hyde stood up and walked towards his and Bofur’s room. Hyde turned around and leered at him, dangling the digital recorder in his hand. “Hopefully you still have a job in the morning love. ‘Twould be a shame for such a fine young thing as yourself to leave both our company.”

He held up the recorder, “Listen to him and go easy on 'im Daddy.”

Bilbo's eyes lingered on the recorder and flinched as Hyde slammed the door. He nervously licked his lips. “A bit not good, eh?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good luck, Mr. Baggins”

**  
** “Goodnight, Dr. Jackman.”

**  
** Bilbo watched as Bofur’s head leaned down towards his chest. It was seconds later that the lights flickered around him. He glanced about, then looked back to the man he would hopefully be working for. After the lights got back to normal he stood up and walked back to close the doors.  

**  
** He turned back around to see the good Doctor staring right at him.

**  
** “Who are you?”

**  
** Bilbo blinked, hoping he was schooling his face well. If not he was sure to offend Bofur with the strange look he was possibly giving him. “We were just talking a moment ago.”

**  
** “That wasn’t me. Who are you?”

**  
** The psychiatric nurse took a deep breath and then tugged on his tie. This was going to be interesting. Bilbo walked towards the desk where the recorder was and then stopped in front of Not Bofur, only to flinch when the man strapped to the chair inhaled deeply. “OH nice! But it’s not your usual cologne. There is another scent underneath it.”

**  
** How could he possibly know that?!

**  
** “Special scent for today then.” There was a slight pause as the man’s face scrunched up in a disgusted way. “For him.”

**  
** Bilbo pursed his lips together. This was getting awkward rather fast.

**  
** “For me?” Bilbo suppressed a shudder at the unwanted smile the man was giving him. Instead he gave him a reproachful look then clicked play on the recorder. Bofur’s voice filled the room, explaining to the man in the chair who and what the nurse was. Not even halfway through the crazy man in the chair made an obnoxious sound then started singing.

**  
** “It’s raining, it’s pouring, Jackman is **bo-ring**!”

**  
** “He’s talking about me. I’m Bilbo Baggins.”

**  
** “Is he doing you?”

**  
** Bilbo sorely wanted to roll his eyes, but kept a straight face, “No.”

**  
** The man looked him up and down again, “Can I?”

**  
** “No.”

**  
** “Then what are you for?”

**  
** He was beginning to ask himself this same question. Or at least wonder how he was talked into this. He stared hard at the nut job before him, “I’m your new nanny.”

**  
** “Oh! Mary Poppins! I love Mary Poppins! I could eat Mary Poppins.”

**  
** Bilbo did his best to ignore that little outburst. “I’m here to work for you, the both of you if you approve of course. You have a vote too.”

**  
** “What? We’re getting into help now?”

**  
** The psychiatric nurse backed up and sat down, crossing his ankle over his knee. “I have references if you want to see them and I can start immediately if that suits.”  He really needed this job. “If you have any questions I’ll be happy to answer them.”

**  
** There was a slight pause between the pair of them until the other man spoke up.

**  
** “Am I interviewing you?”

**  
** “Yes.”

**  
** “Why do you want this job, Poppins?”

**  
** Bilbo gave him a small smile, “It’s interesting, clearly unique in fact.”

**  
** “Why is it unique?”

**  
** He looked up at the strange man across from him. This was it, he was really doing this. “When I spoke to Dr. Jackman I had assumed this was a simple case of split personality. But there is a physical change too, isn’t there.”

**  
** Bilbo wasn’t asking a question. It was plain as day now that they were definitely two people in that one body. He stood up, folding his hands behind his back, “You’ve got darker hair, a different hairline, and your eyes are darker too...very dark.”

**  
** He walked around the chair, running his eyes over the man. “Hard to tell since you’re sitting down. But I’d say you're...what, a couple of inches taller. A few pounds lighter, that has got to be handy.”

**  
** “Oh and you’ve got a slightly different jaw line.” Bilbo tilted his head, his golden curly hair falling into his eyes, “Next question.”

**  
** “Why did you lie to me?”

**  
** Bilbo huffed, frowning at him, “Sorry?”

**  
** “When I asked you why you wanted the job you lied to me.”

**  
** He smiled as he felt a bead of sweat start forming on the back of his neck, “Lied, I never-”

**  
** “RULE ONE! DON’T EVER LIE TO ME!” Bilbo visibly flinched, taking a slight step back from the pissed off man in the chair.

**  
** “I can smell lies!”

**  
** Bilbo clenched his jaw as they stared each other down. Finally Not Bofur tilted his head.

**  
** “Thing is darling, I don’t really care why you want the job. Don’t mind if you got secrets, don’t even mind if you don’t answer my questions. Don’t answer many question myself.

**  
** “But don’t...don’t ever lie to me. Now...why do you really want this job.” Bilbo wasn’t sure if he should be creeped out or not from how he was being smiled at. But he figured by this point if the man could smell lies and didn’t care if he didn’t say anything, he was going to keep his mouth shut.

**  
** “Don’t open your mouth unless you’re telling me the truth." After seconds of staring one another the man gave him a small smile, “Good boy, good boy Poppins. You’re learning. Love a boy with secrets.”

**  
** Bilbo swallowed still a little unnerved, “Next question.”

**  
** “Can you release me from this chair?”

**  
** He smirked down at him, “I can, yes.”

**  
** “Are you going to?”

  
“Do I have a job?”

**  
** “Release me from the chair?”

**  
** Bilbo pursed his lips together, “What happens if I do?”

**  
** “Find out?” A shiver ran down his spine when the man in the chair leered at him.

**  
** “Not good enough. I’m going to have to have some assurances.”  

**  
** The man slumped back into his chair, rolling his eyes back and forth as if looking around the room. Bilbo waited, watching as he thought on the spot.

**  
** “The lights are on and so are the cameras. You’re perfectly safe if the lights are on and Daddy can see me.”

**  
** Bilbo slid his thumbs into his pockets and tapped his index finger on his thigh as he thought about the assurances. They weren’t bad, but that meant he had to trust the madman's words. Although, if he hated lying, did that mean he couldn’t lie too? He walked forward until he was standing in front of the chair and pressed in the code on the keypad. There was an ominous click and he watched as the man’s left hand pulled itself out of the restraints.

**  
** Not Bofur slowly removed the buckle and other straps, as if giving him a strip show. All the while he kept watching him, never taking his dark eyes off him. Bilbo suppressed a shudder. This man was dangerous, more so than he anticipated.

**  
** Holy cow he was tall. Bilbo glanced at him up and down, seeing that he was indeed a few inches taller than what Bofur was to him. “So here’s the deal, here’s the job. As long as the lights and cameras are on you're safe. Lights out, you're dinner.” He stepped back, “Whaddaya think?”

**  
** Bilbo smirked at him, placing his hands behind his back, “I think you have quite the appetite.”

**  
** His new employer grinned evilly at him, “Tehehe. I’m going to go and watch telly for a while before I go out. There are beers in the fridge, bring several.”

**  
** Bilbo let out his breath he had been holding as the other man walked past him and then adjusted his tie. He looked behind him to see he was alone only to turn back around and see his second employer in front of him, growling. He jumped back and squeaked, clutching his hand to his chest.  

**  
** “Welcome to the company Poppins.”

**  
** =======

**  
** Bilbo’s head slipped from his hand, nearling hitting the desk he had been sitting at for the entire night. God, he hadn’t thought about the first day he'd met Hyde in ages. He glanced at his cell phone to see a dozen odd missed calls and text messages. Most of the texts were from Fili and Kili, but all the voicemails were from Thorin.

**  
** The messages were Thorin yelling at him, for the most part. He could even hear a gruff voice along with an elderly gentleman's, disapproving of the way their leader was handling things. The last call made him snort and smile. It was Thorin apologizing for yelling, but saying he should still bloody answer his mobile.

**  
** After several minutes he sent a text to Fili, hoping that his radio silence had not caused them to do something drastic. His head whipped around when he heard Bofur’s bedroom door squeak open. He heard a loud sigh, then Hyde’s voice started echoing through the hall.

**  
** “Listen to him and go easy on 'im, Daddy.”

**  
** Ah bugger, he heard it.

**  
** Bilbo turned in the chair as his cell went off again. Should he tell the others their mission had been compromised, or see what the doctor had to say? Honestly he wasn’t sure how Bofur would react to the news of him working to get information about the doctor to his mother.

**  
** The footsteps stopped in the doorway behind him. The small burglar sighed; it was now or never. He ignored the phone going off again and turned in his chair to see Bofur leaning against the door frame with a blank expression on his face. Bilbo swallowed, adjusting his tie.

**  
** “Your nervous tic is showing again Bilbo.”

**  
** He huffed, assuming that his normal employer seemed to be calm, “And you’re leaning again. You always lean whenever I’m around.”

**  
** Bofur shrugged, “What can I say, I need to lean in order to be at your height.”

**  
** Ouch, okay maybe Bofur wasn’t as relaxed as he thought he was. Bilbo ran his hand through his golden curly locks. “I’m fired aren’t I.”

**  
** The man housing another soul frowned at him, “Never assume that my- Well...Hyde, he told me to go easy on you and…”

**  
** Bilbo squinted at Bofur, “And to what?”

**  
** “Go out to Breakfast with me?”

**  
** Well that was new! Here he thought he was going to get fired, or worse, dragged out in handcuffs. Yet here was Bofur asking him out to breakfast. Bilbo frowned after a moment, then glanced at the whiteboard with both Bofur’s and Hyde’s daily schedules.

**  
** “Uhh Bofur you have your meeting-”

**  
** “I can call my boss and tell them something important came up. This is important.”

**  
** “So is your job, Bofur.”

**  
** “So are you, Bilbo.”

**  
** He could see he wasn’t going to win this. Bilbo puffed air out of his mouth, not sure what else to do. He picked up his phone, texted Fili back, and then looked up at Bofur. “I’m all yours.”

**  
** “Good.”

**  
** Bilbo stood up, grabbed his jacket from the chair and started heading out of the room. He felt Bofur’s hand on the small of his back as they walked down the hall towards the front door. “I’m going to assume your friends will not be joining us?”

**  
** “For now yes,” Bilbo walked out of the front door and then looked up at Bofur, “But I can’t promise they won't barge in halfway through our chat.”

  
“Well, beggars can’t be choosers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for this being so late. I know life happens (and it did) but I should have done this a bit faster instead of leaving you hanging for over a year. For that I am truly sorry. As you can see it would appear another chapter should be happening. Once I figure out what that is. I had hoped this would have been the last chapter, but it totally went into another direction. Just so ya know I don't like leaving stories hanging so be assured I finish them.


End file.
